My Mistakes
by PlainStrawberry
Summary: Amu had many problems in her life but what will she do when she gets the bigest problem? Find out! AMUTO!
1. Chapter 1

PlainStrawbery: yosh! My second one!

Amu: wat kind of story is this one?

Ikuto: better be amuto

PlainStrawberry: hellz yeah!

Ikuto: Yay!

Amu: -sweat drops- Strawberry-chan doesn't own shugo chara or us!

Chapter 1

Amu's POV

Walking in the park limping. My body felt numb. It was about 11:00 pm. My chara's home. I should took them with me, I thought. I saw somebody coming but then I blacked out. The only thing I heard was "amu?!"

Ikuto's POV

I walked toward the person limping. Once I got a little closer I saw pink hair! It was amu. "Amu?" I asked. She blacked out and fell to the ground. I ran towards her and kelt to the ground. Her face had scratch's and was bruised all over. But, the thing she noticed mostly was that she was bleeding in various places. I picked her up and carried her to my apartment were I lived alone in.

Once at the apartment I carefully set the rather light Amu on my bed. I got out a first aid kit and brought it back to the room.

"What you doing Ikuto nyaa?" Yoru asked. He then shifted his gaze to Amu. "Oh, no, Ikuto! Not her! She is the enemy!"

"Yoru, she is wounded! Would you have left your precious Miki out if she was wounded and barley breathing?" I demanded, in a voice of… caring?

"No…." Was the chara's response. Yoru said he was going out, and left the house.

I examined Amu's arms first. There were a few cuts that were bleeding. I sighed and slowly put Band-Aids and disinfectant on the scratches. Then moved to her face. There was nothing I could do here. There were just many bruises and scratches. She had obliviously been abused…badly. I looked at her legs. Nothing bad or anything

I treated all of her wounds. Finally I was done. I went into the kitchen and started to cook somthin.

Amu's POV

I heard something cooking. I slowly opened my eye lids and looked around. I was staring at a blue cealing. I got up and sat up in he bed. Right there and then I saw Ikuto staring at me.

Ikuto's POV

I heard something move and I ran to my room. There I saw Amu staring wide eye. I went over to her and asked "Why do you have so many bruises?"

Amu's POV

Oh shit! I wasn't expecting that…

TBC…

PlainStrawberry: I know it's a bit short -_-

Amu: What the hell happened to me!?

Ikuto: Can I know?

PlainStrawberry: -gives next chapter to him-

Ikuto: WHAT THE HELL?!?!?!?!

Amu: What? What? Tell me!

PlainStrawberry: cant tell

Amu: Fine well R&R! Hope to see you soon!


	2. Chapter 2

PlainStrawberry: Next chapter!

Amu: Finally! I've been waiting

PlainStrawberry: Its only been a an hour or MORE

Amu: Oh but anyway what the hell happened to me?!

PlainStrawberry: You'll find out

Ikuto: -comes out of nowhere- Strawberry doesn't own Shugo Chara or us!

Chapter 2

_Recap _

_Ikuto's POV_

_I heard something move and I ran to my room. There I saw Amu staring wide eye. I went over to her and asked "Why do you have so many bruises?"_

_Amu's POV_

_Oh shit! I wasn't expecting that…_

_End of Recap_

Amu's POV

I nervously turned away from him. He sat on the bed next to me and asked again "Why do you have the bruises?" "I…I…I…" I couldn't tell him. All that came out of my mouth was I. I couldn't tell him that Tadase-kun hit me. I just couldn't. If I did he would beat his ass "Tadase…he…" I dropped my head. Tears formed in my eyes. "He… a-abused…m-me" I picked up my head and saw staring at me wide eyed.

Ikuto's POV

Damn that kiddy king! He hurt my Amu! WAIT! My Amu? When if she mine I thought. A tear rolled down her cheek. I wiped it away and held her close. She didn't struggle or anything. I saw her blush a bit. My… so cute amu-chan…wait Chan? I gotta let go of her before I go deep into my thoughts. I thought. I am a bit worried about her but not much.

Amu's POV

I felt Ikuto let go of me and I said "I'll tell you what happened"

_~~~~~~~~Flash Back~~~~~~~~~_

"_Hinamori-san" Tadase said to me. I turned to him and stared at him wide eye. He was absolutely drunk! "Tadase-kun?" I asked. He walked towards me swaying back and fourth. He couldn't keep him balance. "I…I love you" I was shocked at that moment "I'm sorry but I cant return the same way to you…" "I knew…it you always fell for that cat boy" "Your drunk! How am I suppose to return the same feelings to you?" "By giving me a kiss" "Hellz no" He pined me to a wall. "Then your gonna get your punishment" he said while putting his hand on my thigh. I pushed his hand away. He got more mad. He raised his hand and slapped me. I big red mark appeared on my face. He pushed me to the ground and started to punch me in the face. I couldn't doge any punches. I couldn't feel my body. He got off of me and walked away. I got up slowly and walked the other way_

_~~~~~~~~~End of Flashback~~~~~~~~~~~_

I looked at wide eyed Ikuto. Pain filled his eyes. "I'm going to leave I don't want to be a burden to you" I got up and started walking to the door. He got me by the wrist and said "You can't go back there he's gonna hurt you even more…stay here until you get better" I looked into his eyes. He was actually caring for me. I knew that when I would be healed he would start teasing me again. I sighed and nodded. He smiled in return. I never seen him smile

Ikuto's POV

After hearing her story I wanted her to stay. Not just because I wanted to tease her. To make sure she doesn't get hurt. Yeah I know I'm not suppose to fall in love with the enemy but she's still hurt. I smiled at her when she nodded. I brought her back to the bed and made her sit down. I wonder how many weeks will she have to stay…

TBC…

Strawberry: Happy now Amu?

Amu: -in shock- WHAT THE HELL!?!?!? I GOT ABUSED BY TADASE?!?!?!?!

Strawberry: uh yeah

Ikuto: There better be a lot of amuto parts where I get to do perverted things to her

Strawberry: no duh Ikuto also you better be happy amu's staying in ur house in da story

Ikuto: thx!

Amu: NO!!!!!! -soul comes out-

Ikuto: well R&R! See ya!


	3. NOT A CHAPTER! PREVIEWS OF OTHER STORIES

DeAtH nOtE preview

Chapter 1 

Lying on the ground with the blade in her hand. Blood flowing out. A tap on the balcony door. Amu got up and opened it. She was ikuto. He looked at her. He threw the razor out and asked "Why?" Amu paused for a moment then said "Because you didn't care for me"

Chocolate Times preview

Chapter 1

Looking at the nicely gifted wrapped box Ikuto opened it. Inside he saw chocolates. He heard Utau coming and put then away. "Nee Ikuto" she said "What?" he asked bordly "Its valentines' day so go outside and receive chocolates" "Fine" he mumbled and left. Ikuto wondered who gave him those chocolates.

Singing Life preview

Chapter 1

Amu sang on stage and the crowd cheered. The lights went off and a crash was heard. The lights came back on and everybody saw a body hanging right in front of the singer. She screamed in terror. Her manger held Amu close. Laughter was heard from outside. Everybody looked at one person standing in the middle of the crowd. "Don't you know? She's going to stop you no matter what" then left

Dance Partner preview

Chapter 1

"ikuto I found the perfect partner for you" his dance teacher said "Who?" "This girl" and a pink haired girl came in. Ikuto's eyes widen. Her honey golden eyes staring at him. He hadn't seen her in three years…amu.

Christmas Tears preview

Chapter 1

He left her. 5 whole years he left her. Poor amu sitting in her living room all alone. Hugging her knees to her chest. Only hearing her crying. A bell ring from her door. She got up and opened it. She stared at the person. He was back. He came back. Ikuto finally came back to the sad girl. 


	4. NOT COUNT AS A CHAP! READ!

Strawberry: Umm....

Amu:WAT THE HELL HAVENT U BEEN UPDATING UR STORIES?!?!

Ikuto:Amu-Koi calm down

Strawberry: -runs behind ikuto- aaahhhh!!!! shes gonna kill mi!!!!

Ikuto: Hold on -picks up amu bridle style nd goes into another room-

Strawberry: O.O

ikuto: -comes bac with hair messy nd so is amu's hair also-

Strawberry: Holy S**t

Livon: Yeah she curses alot

Yaya: Hi everybody!!!

Amu: when did she get here?? O.o

Ikuto: so plz tell why Ichigo

Strawberry: Ummm.... -thinks- oh!!! Yeah about my stories they will be on hold for now

Amu:......... -flames in ear- WAT?!?!?!

Yoru: -holds down cute kitty ears- my ears nya

Strawberry: its my fault -eyes get teary- I HAVE NO IDEA WAT TO WRITE FOR NOW!!!!!!!! I HAD SOMTHIN BUT I DIDNT GET TO TYPE IT!!!!!

Ikuto: ooooooo o.O

Kukia: plzz dont give up

Amu: Wat the hell??

Strawberry: But hers a note to my readers out there

Dear Readers,

All my stories will be on hold but...U can help mi!! Here's the thing i need ur help to continue!!!!! all u have to do is sne d mi a message with an idea i can use for my stories nd ill chose one. But i need ideas for all my stories except christmas surprise or watever its called -_-(even i cant remeber my own story name) anyway but plz help mi. nd i chose one idea for each story. but the winners can also be in my stories nd mi nd the winners can create a story together. so may the best idea writer thing begin!!! Nd i hope none of u people r mad at 4 this...-sniff- plz forgive mi!!!

from

Ichigo!! :3

Amu: wow

Ikuto: Plz hurry nd send in ur ideas so the story can be updated faster!!!

Utau: Hurry nd plz think of some story ideas she can write also!!!

Ran: nd if u also help her on story ideas then u can be in it!!!

Utau: R&R??

Everybody (except livon): R&R!!!!

Livon: dead line is in thursday


End file.
